The games we play
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Woo bin fanfic. Because he is awesome and deserve more fanfics. Yeah. Idk. Boobs.
1. Chapter 1

A little woo bin fanfic because he does not get the attention he needs. I do not Own anything besides the storyline and oc. Enjoy.

Emma's P.O.V

Korea. Kill me now. Why could my dad not have gotten a job somewhere Else. Like England or USA or Canada or Australia or anywhere that is not Korea. Mostly because i dont know a word korean. I dont know how this should help my Education in any Way. If they wanted me to have a better education Why didn't they just send me to somewhere where i know the language. I Wont understand anything i am trying to learn.

I dont see the benefit.

But the Big man has spoken and once that happens you obey. Atleast they dont have School uniforms. I have seen some of the thing the girls on the street wear. Those little mini skirts with knee socks and High heels. It looks like someone died and went to preppy heaven. Aka absolutely awful.

If you have not guessed it i am not a girly Girl. And no im not one of those girls who say their not girly girls Then everything they own is pink flowers. Not one of those either.

So i Got up this morning. Well that was after debating every life decision i have made to make me get up at six am. That time is not morning that is the middle of the Night. But i Got up. Took my hair out of the Braid i had it in over Night. Put on some clothes. A Grey tank with wonder woman print, Black shorts and vans. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I guess i should wear make up today. I put of some powder and mascara Then i felt like i put in enough effort. I Walked downstairs and grabbed a banana from the kitchen along with my lunch money and my backpack.

I ate the banana in the car When my mom drove me to School. I Got out of the car and looked at the building in front of me. I let out a sigh and put on a smile. Might as Well try and make friends. Im stück here for the next 575 Day of my life. Yes i counted.

I looked around and followed the Crowd thinking they we're properly going in the right direction. I found administation and Got my sceduel and lockdown combo and stuff. It was all in korean but i could hopefully tell the signs apart.

I Got to what i Think was my locker and managed to get it open. Hurray triumph.

I turned around and realised that people were starring at me. They luckily stopped When some girls started screaming. I was confused but followed the Crowd Luckily i could fade in the background.

Apparently all of the hype was about Four guys. I didn't understand the hype. I turned around and Walked over to a Wall taking out my Phone. This place might suck but tumblr dont.

I Think i lost track of time because When i looked up again the halls were empty. Well pretty Much empty in front of me was those guys. I gave Them an awkward wave and stood there playing with my blacelet.

"nuga dangsin-i hal su issgess ?" The curly haired guy Said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah... I dont speak french sorry." I Said

A guy behind him chuckled, one of the other guys smiled at my Comment. Curly was planning my murder and blonde didn't acknowlegde my existence.

"He asked who you are?" Pretty boy Said.

I nodded "alright. Emma. What's the hype with you guys are you like celebs or some shit?"

"You could say that. We are the Four flowers." Bieber Cut Said. At that point i was trying to contain my laughter.

"Im sorry. But that is just the gayest thing i have ever heard." I Said chuckeling.

"It's a methaphor. That we are better than other and we should be cared for. Like a flower." Bieber cut explained.

"Yeah. Thats still gay" i Said When i finally stopped laughing.

"You have no idea who we are do you?" Pretty boy Said.

"Well you are too Young to be teachers but too importent to wear uniforms. There for some kind of celebraties. Am i right?" I Said smirking.

"We are the Four most powerfull people in Korea." Pretty boy finished.

"And im the Queen of austria. Do i look like i Care. Look i dont Want to be here. And i am out of here in exactly 575 days." I Said.

"So?" Pretty boy Said.

"So leave me alone please. Im gonna go to class now." I Said turning around.

"PE is that Way if you we're wondering." Pretty boy Said pointing in the other direction in which i was walking.

I looked at me scheduel and sighed. Turned around and Walked in their direction. I bumped into pretty boys shoulder but Kept moving. I could clearly not show any weakness around these guys. So i Kept walking. Only to see Them following me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked after a While.

"Very Much." Pretty boy answered.

I rolled my eyes and went to the changing Rooms. I changed into my gym clothes.

This School was going to be the death of me.

Can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: also. i would love help with my english. and she is meant to be sassy, calling them gay is a joke. i know they are not gay. also the reason this has bad writing and spelling is because the chapters are written on phone or iPad, which means that autocorrect is a bitch.

Do you know The great This about pe? Its SUCKS equally in Every country. When you Can niether Dodge, catch, throw and or kick a Ball, and running isnt your strong side either pe is The worst nightmare there is. Also apparently my little talk With to gay to funktion club was The talk Of The School. I wanted to die. All i wanted was to go to School and not get noticed so i could get out Of there. I understood nothing Of what The teacher was saying so i just stod there awkwardly in The background. Apparently we were Playing korean dogdeball. Its like dogdeball. Except nothing its Dodge Ball.

I was quite lucky for a While until The Ball was at my foot. I picked it up. Took my aim and as hard as i could threw it at girls Face. Litterally. I cheered But The teacher wasnt pleased and benched me. I sighed and noticed gay club Playing basket Ball. I Walked towards Them and looked at Them play. I didnt notice Pretty boy snuck up on me.

"Hello White Girl. " he Said smirking.

"Really? At least Call me Europe or Denmark or something." I told him.

"Alright. So you wanna play? Or you scared youre gonna loose?" When he Said that The other Boys Walked over to see what was going on.

"Im not Playing. Mostly because i cant do sports for shit. If however you wanna Dance battle im Down." I Said smirking.

I was smart enough to avoid humiliation and ti choose my battles wisely. Pretty boy and bieber cut smirked.

"A dancer Huh? Must be flexible Then." Bieber cut Said. I scoffed.

"Please. Im not a prima ballarina if thats what you Think." I Said.

Pretty boy sighed.

"Well youre No Fun Then."

With that he Walked over to Towards The group.

"Despite what you May Think. I do not live to niether please or entertain you." I Said Walked towards Them very close Face With Pretty boy.

I leaned in like i was gonna kiss him. But stopped and whispered.

"But teasing you on The other hand is very entertaining." With that i turned around leaving him Stunned and breathless. I couldnt do anything But smirk. This was going to be a little Fun.


End file.
